


Trial and error

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Alana meets Bedelia during Hannibal’s trial and sparks fly.  She feels guilty because of Margot, but what can she do? They have a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerla/gifts).



The amount of press covering Hannibal Lecter’s trial was ridiculous thought Alana Bloom.  
Every other day she had to chase off some reporter, she’d told Freddie Lounds that she wouldn’t talk to her at least five times in a week. As Lecter’s former student and lover she was a prime target. She knew that, but it still irked her.  
Alana had her testimony to give, and she would make him pay for what he did to her. To them all. She would see justice done somehow.  
Will Graham would be better off with Lecter dead, he was so entangled with the cannibal.  
Maybe death would sever their bond. Maybe. Or maybe it would only strenghten it.  
Speaking of people with ties to Lecter..she saw the elegant form of doctor Bedelia du Maurier in the courtroom.  
Did she willingly go to Florence with Hannibal? Or did he lure her there, intending to use her for his own nefarious ends? Who knew with him. He always had designs on everyone.  
Maybe her testimony would be illuminating somehow.  
Alana received a text from Margot saying they would have dinner with Chilton to discuss his Hannibal book. Oh, great.  
Margot had no problem with talking about Lecter to Chilton. It was useful therapy. Alana didn’t begrudge her that, but she wished to have no part of it. She would deal with Hannibal her own way.  
*  
In the courtroom Lecter seemed above it all, as he always did.  
It was like it didn’t concern him that his life was at stake.  
The poor guy who was his lawyer was going for an insanity defense.  
Well, Lecter was insane, but he was also coldly calculating and dangerous.  
So was Bedelia.  
Bedelia was poised in her pantsuit and pearls, not a hair out of place. She really was beautiful, thought Alana.  
Her keen mind showed as she fended off questions of complicity in Lecter’s deeds.  
She was innocent, only a poor victim of this Lucifer on earth.  
Like all fallen angels he was seductive she said and looked sad.  
Lecter’s lawyer, Everett Chilton, oh he was Fredrick’s brother. Oh the irony.  
He questioned Bedelia’s account and tried to make her seem guilty of her deeds.  
Bedelia didn’t crumble and spoke of Lecter’s grand ego and his monstrous appetites. She had been fed people but she never knew it.  
Of course not. Alana chuckled at the thought of Bedelia being innocent. She was born knowing and ready to take on life. Had to be.  
*  
“Are you defending him?” asked Alana.  
“No,” said Bedelia, craning her neck to regard Alana. “I’m telling the truth.”  
“Why would you go to Florence with a monster?”  
“He’s not a monster, he’s just taken off his person suit. Prison can put it back on. You also got into bed with him so don’t act high and mighty.”  
“I had no idea who he was,” said Alana, though she had her doubts even when she first met him, a gnawing sensation at the back of her mind. Like night terrors when she was a child.  
“You are smarter than that. “  
“So are you. You knew what he was.”  
Alana’s phone buzzed. Margot, no doubt. She’d deal with it later. Always later.  
“Yes. I would talk more.”  
“Want some lunch?” asked Alana.  
“Why not?” said Bedelia and smiled mysteriously at her in her inimitable fashion. Like a cat that got the canary. 

*

“I’ve known Hannibal intimately,” said Bedelia over wine and salad at a place near the courthouse.  
“Me too,” said Alana. “I almost died.”  
“That happens a lot with him,” said Bedelia and sipped the wine. She was no doubt used to better with Hannibal. Well, there she was anyway.  
“Chilton’s writing a book.”  
“His brother defends Lecter.”  
“Who better? He can imply things to Frederick.”  
“Not without breaking his client privilege,” said Bedelia.  
“I’m sure he still talks to his brother.”  
“Possibly. How’s your wife?”  
“She’s fine. We’re fine. No thanks to Hannibal,” said Alana. They were good, picture perfect. But happy? Not lately.  
“I know. He’s just a man though.”  
“No. He’s the devil, “ said Alana. “I have no faith, but he’s the devil.”  
“I’m sure he hurt you. He had a passion for you. “  
“No. He only had that for Will.”  
“Oh yes. He loves him. “  
“Poor Will.”  
“Yes. But Hannibal will be dead or in custody soon.”  
“Bars won’t hold him.”  
“We’ll see,” said Bedelia softly.  
Alana supposed she was right, but she still worried. She had bad dreams about Hannibal, and how she was like him. She knew her own darkness now, and it scared her, even as she was grateful Mason Verger was dead and his hold on Margot broken. They were free of him at least. But not of Hannibal. Not while he still lived, and he had much left to do.

*  
Alana told as much as she could to the court. Her affair with Lecter and her concern for Will Graham. How Hannibal had nearly killed her and Will and Jack. How he’d damaged Miriam Lass and Abigail Hobbs and killed Beverly Katz. It was the truth, and she didn’t even have to stretch it to get her point across. Lecter was dangerous, and she knew it far too well.  
Everett Chilton stressed Hannibal’s sense of grandeur with his plans, making him seem more demented and less in control than he was. His brother had no doubt coached him so his book would be more in demand after the trial. Alana knew Chilton wanted it to be released to coincide with the verdict.  
Alana felt him winning her over even, Hannibal Lecter was insane, that was true. She could not deny it in any way. Maybe he was better off in jail for the rest of his life. If so, God help them all.  
*  
She told Margot all about it, and sighed.  
Margot had talked with Chilton about the book, it was coming along nicely apparently.  
Alana thought of Bedelia’s elegant form and her perfume lingered somehow.  
Even when she went to bed with her wife, Bedelia’s scent was there.  
Alana felt guilt, as Eve tempted by the serpent. She had already been the devil’s concubine. So had Bedelia of course, with more conscious intent and deadly consequences for many innocents. Bedelia carried her crimes with intent and style. Alana found herself admiring Bedelia more and more. She did not mean to, but she was falling for the woman. Her life was crazy enough as it was, she did not need more complications.  
*  
Alana went to the hotel where Bedelia was staying, and they talked about their former lover.  
Bedelia pressed a kiss to Alana’s lips, and she let the sweet lips taste her.  
Bedelia made love to her with lips and hands, and she fell.  
It felt good, and she knew it was wrong, but she cared very little. She was a dark flower now, blooming in Eden.  
Alana went back to her wife, and carried the scent of Bedelia in her mouth.  
She dreamt of killing Mason Verger and the pleasure she had felt at doing that. Margot had shared in that, and yet she was innocent of other misdeeds. She reminded Alana of her past self, so carefree despite the darkness she had faced at her brother’s hands.  
*  
Lecter testified, and he was as charming and cunning as ever.  
He’s admitting his deeds, but stressing how little he was in control.  
Bedelia took Alana’s hand in a need to feel some connection with someone who knew her feelings and her concerns.  
Alana saw Will sitting there, looking pale and withdrawn. His testimony had been wavering and uncertain, perhaps due to his own guilt in some deaths. He spoke of his friendship with Lecter, and his face had been even sadder then, mourning its loss. Lecter’s eyes sought him always. Alana was glad she wasn’t him, though it pained her to admit it. He was a ghost, though he still lived. His footprints would be erased as they happened. His spirit belonged elsewhere.  
Everett Chilton spun his narrative and the jury bough it, seduced by Hannibal as people tended to be. He was so good at that. Lucifer couldn’t have done it better. Milton’s Lucifer who rebelled against an unjust god perhaps. Hannibal was good at self-aggrandizing as ever noted Alana and felt sick. He had changed her forever, and she had to live with it. She wasn’t sure if she could, but she would try. For her loved ones’ sake she had to go on.  
*

She left Margot when the trial was over. She had shared custody of their son.  
She and Bedelia smiled as Lecter got life for his deeds.  
He would be at an asylum in Baltimore.  
Will could always find him there, but he was already trying to sever their bond.  
What a folie a deux they were, and would likely remain.  
*  
“Will you stay?” asked Bedelia.  
“I’ll look after our ex,” said Alana and smiled.  
“Abigail needs a therapist,” said Bedelia, and she was right.  
“Yes,” said Alana. “I can find her one. She wants to see him.”  
“Let her. It can do some good,” said Bedelia seriously.  
“Maybe,” said Alana sadly.  
“We shall see.”

 

 


	2. Abigail

Abilgail Hobbs looked at Hannibal through the plexiglass.  
He seemed no less frightening than before, no less impressive.  
Alana squeezed her shoulder. “I won’t leave,” she said.  
“It’ s okay,” said Abigail. “He can’t hurt me.”  
“Words are powerful tools,” said Alana but left.  
“Hello Abigail,” said Lecter warmly.  
“Hannibal.”  
“How have you been?”  
“Better. I’m seeing a therapist.”  
“Who?”  
“You don’t know her,” said Abigail.  
“I know everybody,” said Lecter.  
“Joan Smith.”  
“She was a patient once.”  
“Well, I thought so.”  
“Is she helpful?”  
“Yes. She wants me to let go of what we did,” said Abigail sadly.  
“Killing people?”  
“Yes. With you and dad. I don’t know if I can stop.”  
“So don’t. Just don’t get caught.”  
“You make it sound so easy.”  
“I got caught because I wanted Will to find me. If I want to leave, I will,” he said and looked like he meant it, like the prison could only hold him because he choose to let it.  
“To be with him,” said Abigail seriously.  
“It’s our destiny,” said Lecter. “Our stars are aligned.”  
“I don’t want to be without you,” said Abigail. “I don’t want to be alone again.”  
“I will be with you always, guiding you.”  
“There’s a girl I hate.”  
“So, kill her.” He made it sound so easy, but then he always did. To him it was.  
“I will. But what do I do with her body?”  
“Cut her up and eat her.”  
“I could do that,” sighed Abigail dreamily.  
“I will be with you in spirit.”  
Abigail touched the glass, Hannibal kissed the reflection of her hand.  
“Time to go,” said Alana sternly.  
Abigail left, and her mind soared with new possibilities. Hannibal had that effect on her, and she reveled in it. He was her father in spirit now. She would never be alone again.  
*

“How’s your wife?” asked Lecter pointedly.  
“She’s fine,” said Alana.  
“I hear you’re getting a divorce. You and Bedelia are a couple, yes?” he insinuated.  
“None of your business,” said Alana flatly.  
“No I suppose not. Give her my love.”  
“I would put you down with my own hands.”  
“Yes. As I would you. Go enjoy your life while you can.”  
“I will,” said Alana and left him in his cell.  
*

Alana went home to Bedelia, and let her hands wipe away her cares for the time being. She would need to face Margot and their divorce lawyer soon.  
“We should kill someone,” said Bedelia seriously.  
“Abigail’s therapist is annoying me,” said Alana.  
“Good. Let’s eat her liver.”  
“I think so,” said Alana, and smiled. “We shall teach Abigail to kill her in time.”  
“Yes. She always was an adept student of murder.”  
That she was, and her guardians would teach her to be better at it.


End file.
